Cerberus (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated for the release of the Windows version of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 22 Activation Date: November 7, 2002 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy: Soul of Chaos Cerberus, based on his FFIII appearance, appears as an optional boss in the Earthgift Shrine in the GBA and PSP remakes of FFI. Final Fantasy III Cerberus is located in the in the final area of the game, the World of Darkness, at the northwest portal. Cerberus is one of the four guardians of the Dark Crystals the Cloud of Darkness orders to kill the Warriors of Light. It guards the Wind Crystal of the Dark World. This is Cerberus's first appearance in the series. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cerberus is a boss in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is encountered in the Depths of the True Moon, and fought on the same floor as the other bosses from Final Fantasy III. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''' Cerberus is the strongest hound-type enemy in Crisis Core. '''Final Fantasy VIII Cerberus makes his summoned beast debut as a status-bestowing summon in FFVIII. When summoned, Cerberus appears from behind wrought-iron gates under foreboding skies, with dead trees outside the gates as a large, menacing three-headed dog. It shoots three yellow beams from its mouth, bestowing the party with Double and Triple status, allowing them to cast two or three spells in a single turn. Cerberus is obtained by defeating the Guardian Force (summon) Cerberus in battle in Galbadia Garden during the grand battle between Balamb and Galbadia Gardens, or it can be drawn from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Gargantua in the time-compressed world. Final Fantasy IX Cerberus is a beast enemy from Final Fantasy IX. It can be found in Ipsen's Castle. Its Flame attack is a dangerous move that inflicts a random amount of damage on all party members. Afflicting the Cerberus with a negative status effect is a good way to open the battle, since its Evade score is rather low. Despite its namesake, it only has one head, albeit with two mouths Final Fantasy XI This unearthly three-headed beast prowls the tunnels of Halvung. Cerberus was discovered buried in igneous rock during a construction project. The beast went on a rampage until the mercenary chief managed to tame him. Although Cerberus is faithful to his master, one of his heads is continually afflicted with a craving, which puts the beast in a constant foul mood. In his endless rage, Cerberus spews toxic flames without cease or concern for surroundings, resulting in many hapless tragedies. It is for this reason that even the menacing Troll Mercenaries are said to cover their ears and shiver in fear when the jarring roar of Cerberus echoes through the tunnels. Final Fantasy XII Cerberus is a beast/wolf-type enemy from Final Fantasy XII. Cerberus is a wolf with a flaming horn on its nose and sabertooth tiger-like teeth. They can be found in the Feywood, and have a chance of dropping Hell-Gate's Flame, an item needed for Tournesol. Its in-game bestiary description is: Originally watchdogs of hell who came to our land to hunt down those who turned against the king of the underworld. They were charged with the duty of catching those disloyal to their king, and branding them with their fiery horns as a mark of their betrayal. The brand carried magicks of enforced servitude, and those so marked could never leave the underworld again. Though they no longer serve their ancient master, having long since been set adrift in our world, they continue to give chase and attack with fiery horns. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cerberus is one of the strongest normal enemies in the game. It is fought aboard Mac's Ship and inside Doom Castle. When near death, Cerberus begins waving a white flag tied to its tail, a symbol of surrender, but continues to fight. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cerberus appears at Goblin Wall for Cycles 2 and 3 and at Rebena Te Ra from all Cycles. It is an aggressive creature and is difficult to defeat. The player can take it down by using a couple of Blizzara spells. When defeated, this enemy drops a Cerberus's Fang which is a crucial ingredient in forging a Valiant Weapon. It shares its one-headed, dual-mouthed appearance with FFIX's Cerberus. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cerberus appears as a normal enemy as well as a boss in many dungeons. Moves: "Counter Rockets"- bestows Double and Triple status on all allies (FFVIII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Str-J, Mag-J, Spr-J, Spd-J, Hit-J, ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Def-Jx2, ST-Def-Jx3, Abilityx3 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item Character Ability: Spd+20%, Spd+40%, Auto-Haste, Expendx2-1 Party Ability: Alert GF Ability: GFHP+10%,20%,30% Refine Ability: N/A Compatibility Item: Dragon Fin GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Double, Triple, Haste, Esuna (only slightly), Dispel (only slightly), Protect (only slightly), Shell (only slightly), Reflect (only slightly), Aura (only slightly), Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Slow, Stop, Blind (only slightly), Confuse (only slightly), Silence (only slightly), Break (only slightly), Pain (only slightly), Berserk (only slightly) Historical Background In Greek mythology, Cerberus was the three-headed watchdog with a snake for a tail guarding the entrance to Hades, the Underworld. Cerberus made certain the dead could not leave and the living could not enter. Despite that, Cerberus was overcome a few times. First, Hercules was able to capture the beast as his 12th labor. Then, Orpheus was able to play his lyre, soothing the beast and lulling it into a deep slumber. Hermes and Psyche were also able to make Cerberus sleep using water from the River Lethe and drugged honeycakes. Cerberus was the offspring of Echnidna and Typhon, 2 monsters. Cerberus' siblings are: Chimera, Sphinx, Ladon, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion, Ethon (the giant eagle that eats Prometheus' liver every day), and Orthrus (2-headed watchdog who works for Geryon guarding his herd of red cattle). Cerberus can be said to be the original Hell-Hound. category:Servers